1. Field of the Invention
The system is utilized in a procedure wherein a viscous material is injected into a body, in general, and to such a system wherein the injection is controlled by a remote hydraulic pressure pump, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are certain known surgical procedures where a viscous material is injected into a body (or body part) while the injection of the material is monitored with a fluoroscope or X-ray type device. The material being injected is, typically, a thick paste or putty-like material which is difficult to force through the small tube extending from the remote syringe devices. In these procedures, the individual who activates the system, typically a surgeon, receives repetitive and prolonged exposure to radiation from the monitoring device.
Currently, several techniques are used to lower the radiation exposure of the surgeon (or other facilitator of similar procedures). In one such technique lead lined gloves are worn by the operator to reduce the effect of the radiation. However, the lead-lined gloves are heavy and clumsy to use and still require the user to be close enough to the field to be subjected to radiation scatter.
In another technique, a remote syringe body expels the fluid through a long tube which extends into the radiation field. This device leaves the syringe at the original location and uses a secondary fluid to exert the force into the radiation field. However, in the known devices the physical requirements on the user are extreme and the pressures required cause numerous failures.